


Happy Birthday Moony

by mymoony (IsntSheLovely)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Kink, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntSheLovely/pseuds/mymoony
Summary: It's Remus' birthday and Sirius wants to give Professor Lupin an appropriate gift.





	Happy Birthday Moony

A blaring call of “Happy Birthday Moony!” came on the dot at 6:00 am sharp on March 10th. Had his friends actually gotten their hands on a megaphone somehow? The only one he knew of in the entirety of Hogwarts was McGonagall’s one that she used for Quidditch refereeing, meaning…

Oh, Merlin.

Remus groaned and burrowed his head as deeply into the pillows as he could, smiling despite himself – the Marauders always found some way to outdo themselves each year.

Right now though, Peter was currently farting into the megaphone, and Remus braced himself for the inevitable pile of 17-year-old boy that would appear on his bed any moment. Sure enough, he soon found himself laughing and yelling along with the rest of the dog pile that had congregated upon him, as stray elbows and knees came flying.

“Happy birthday Moonshine!” Came Sirius’ muffled cry from the bottom of the pile. He scrambled to the top eagerly, knocking poor James' glasses askew along the way and smirked, ripping off Remus’ sheets, at which moment Remus was incredibly grateful that he hadn’t been dreaming about Sirius, which happened often, these days, especially on nights when Sirius sneaked over in the middle of the night for a quick snog and to have one off with him before they slept, a tangle of limbs, twined together rather like their canine counterparts would. Having the evidence of those kind of dreams displayed to the rest of the boys was not really not on the agenda for how he wanted his birthday to begin.

“Present time?” Sirius said, face lighting up, and Remus flushed. The other boys always spent so much money on him and they knew he couldn’t afford to give much back in return, of a monetary value at least. Despite his attempts at trying to get them to stop spoiling him, they always seemed to manage to pool their galleons together to get him something ridiculous and equally amazing every year.

Sirius grabbed his hand, giving him a reassuring and private squeeze, as if he knew just what kind of internal mental anguish Remus would be experiencing due to being given a gift. He pulled him off the bed and led him around the front to a large, gorgeous, deep mahogany trunk, which was sitting proudly at the end of his bed where his old trunk used to be. Remus blinked, confused, until he noticed the solid gold embossed letters printed neatly on the side, which read ‘ _Prof. R.J. Lupin_ ’.

Remus swallowed past an embarrassing lump that had appeared in his throat, words failing him. He stuttered for a moment, overwhelmed, until Sirius put a warm arm around him, encircling his waist.

“We’ve all seen how battered your trunk is, Moony," he said kindly, "And I know we’ve only got a year left, but we thought you could use it when you come back here to teach! Our very own Professor, we’re just so proud,” he said, placing a hand over his heart and reaching for James, who pretended to cry like they were an old married couple.

Remus was incredulous, still lost for words.

“How – I didn’t even talk to any of you about my careers meeting with McGonagall,” he stuttered, confused, and James piped up.

“Ah, but you did tell one person. And Sirius here has been spending an awful lot of time with that person - our resident gorgeous, brilliant and amazing Gryffindor red-head, Miss Lily, the one and only Evans,” James gestured grandly, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Can you ever just address her by her actual name” muttered Sirius.

“Quiet Pads,” admonished James,“Or I’ll tell Moony how long you spent talking about how good his arse looks in his school trousers last night.”

Sirius smirked, “Oh, I think Moony already has a fair idea of how good I think his arse looks at all times” he shot back, waggling his eyebrows and making Remus blush. He looked back down at the trunk, smiling and astonished, but still completely overwhelmed.

“Lily was in on this,” said Remus, a warm feeling in his stomach at the thought of Lily co-conspiring with the Marauders to get Remus such a touching and thoughtful gift based on what he had told her about his secret wishes to eventually become a Hogwarts Professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“I for one,” chuckled Peter, “am surprised that this one didn’t go green with jealousy on account of all the time Evans and Padfoot have been spending together on this.”

James just smiled serenely as Sirius scoffed.

“Oh, I would have if it were anyone else,” James said calmly, “But Padfoot here is the biggest flamer I’ve ever laid eyes on, and we all know he’s only ever mooning over one person, anyway” he said pointedly, staring at Sirius’ arm, still on Remus’ waist, warm and heavy and comforting.

“And have you met many flamers, Prongs?” Sirius asked, teasing, a smirk playing on his mouth. James grinned back at him.

“Well, two, at least….and actually, before you two got together there was that time with Lockhart, and then you dated Gudgeon for a few weeks…”

James continued to think as Sirius’ eyes widened. “And then there was Belby, and Lucas, and then-”

“Right!!” Said Sirius loudly, clearing his throat. He had seemingly forgotten about the continuous trysts he had had while pining over Moony for months and months until James and Peter got so sick of his moping that he finally got his act together and asked Remus to be his boyfriend. “Plenty of flamers then, we get the picture,” Sirius continued. “Now, back to our lovely Moony.”

Remus was still staring at the trunk, eyes glistening a little. “Guys…” he said softly, “I don’t even know what to say!” He sniffled, “This is so thoughtful.”

He gave them a watery smile and then Peter, who always had perfect timing for such things, opened the trunk with a flourish to produce a large chocolate cake resting amongst what looked like at least 30 bars of Honeydukes Finest Dark Chocolate, and the rest of the morning was spent devouring cake for breakfast.

\- - - - - -

The rest of the day contained the other three Marauders parading Remus through the corridors between classes, James clutching the megaphone and marching ahead of the others and announcing Remus’ presence embarrassingly loudly. Remus didn’t even try to stop it, knowing that James and Sirius and Peter would just make things worse if he protested.

“REMUS JOHN LUPIN, BIRTHDAY BOY EXTRAORDINAIRE COMING THROUGH!”  
“MOVE PLEASE, MAKE WAY FOR PROFESSOR MOONY!”

Remus couldn’t stop himself from smiling at their dramatic flair, and by the end of the day was feeling thoroughly loved. He couldn't help but notice how many people cared about him - he got a collection of Defence texts from the tiny first year Gryffindors he tutored, and Marlene, Dorcas, Mary and Lily had charmed confetti to follow him around with random bursts every so often throughout the day - though it did get a bit annoying when he was trying to eat his lunch and had to keep fishing pieces of confetti out from his bolognaise. Even McGonagall had allowed the frivolity and turned a blind eye when Remus sneaked a piece of chocolate cake into her Transfiguration class.

Sirius had an eventful day as well, but for different reasons – he burnt a hole through the bottom of Peter’s cauldron to get back at him for eating the last chocolate frog in their private stash in the dorm; Slughorn made him clean out all 16 cauldrons after class for that, and the others watched in amusement from outside the class as Sirius charmed the dragon hide gloves to make rude gestures at Sluggy while his back was turned.

Later, in Transfiguration, McGonagall snapped at him, after he was transfiguring his quill into a birthday hat to impress Remus rather than transfiguring a peacock into an umbrella like he was supposed to. At lunch he started a food fight between the entire sixth year table, and then in Care of Magical Creatures he nearly got his fingers bitten off by a Crup when he wasn’t listening to Professor Kettleburn’s instructions before approaching the creatures.

Once their lesson was over, Remus caught up to Sirius and placed a hand on the small of his back as they trudged back up to the castle for Divination.

“Hiya, Moonbeam!” Sirius said, grinning at him. “Having a good birthday so far?”

“Yeah” Remus said, “But are you okay? You’ve been misbehaving all day” he frowned.

Sirius burst into delighted laughter. “Misbehaving! Moony you’re an absolute classic! You really are basically a Professor already, you swot!”

Remus smiled wryly, “I’ll put you in detention if you aren’t careful,” he joked, but Sirius’ eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

Remus could practically see the cogs turning as he tried to backtrack but Sirius had a glint in his eye already.

“Oh will you, now,” he said slyly, and no more was said on the subject until classes were over.

\- - - - - -

Remus was putting on his comfiest cardigan, the oversized one with the elbow patches that the rest of the Marauders always poked fun at, when he saw a note from Sirius in his elegant hand on his bed:

If Wormy and Prongs aren’t out of the dorm by 8:00pm as I have requested for them to be, please give them a firm kick up the backside and tell them to bugger off.

Remus snorted, turning to see that neither of the boys were there, probably having already cleared out rather than face Sirius’ ire at not doing what they were told. Speaking of Sirius, Remus didn’t know where he was either. He soon found out however, as the bathroom door clicked and Sirius casually sauntered out.

He was wearing his tightest jeans, the bugger, the ones he knew Remus loved; he couldn’t keep his hands off his arse when he had them on. That and his school shirt, tie slung low, knot done in a purposely poor imitation of a Windsor, and buttons done up incorrectly all the way down.

“Oh – hello, Professor,” Sirius drawled, smiling pleasantly at him with fluttering lashes framing his grey stormy eyes.

Remus choked a little, taking in the scene before him.  
“Pads…” he breathed, “I wasn’t being serious about the detention thing…” he said, alarmed and a severe blush rising up his throat and colouring his cheeks a delicious pink.

“Oh, but I was”, Sirius practically purred, slinking towards him knowing he looked damn near perfect with his deep black hair tossed over his shoulder, dressed in his rumpled school shirt and those ridiculous jeans.

Sirius reached him and arched up against him, lips twisted into a sensual, downright predatory smile, eyes lidded and so deep grey Remus thought he could drown in them. Remus could feel Sirius’ erection straining against his jeans already, they were so tight it was sinful.

He didn’t really have a choice but to play along at this point – he just couldn’t disappoint Padfoot when he so badly wanted to play this little game. He stepped back slightly, surveying Sirius with what he hoped was a wry glance. He tutted.

“I think you’re aware that those pants aren’t part of the regulation Hogwarts uniform,” Remus said quietly, and Sirius shuddered a little then eyed him, up and down, playing the part of proud and arrogant as well as he always did.

“Sorry, Professor” he said, looking demure for only a second before stepping up closer to Remus and placing a hand on his hip. “Maybe you could show me the correct uniform, since you seem to be an expert on that subject?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Look at this tie. So neat. I bet you were a prefect, weren’t you, Sir?” His eyes flicked up to where Remus was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Pleased at his reaction, Sirius’ hand drifted down along Remus’ tie, fingers lightly hovering over his hip bones and then surging forward to palm his trousers. Remus hissed and grabbed Sirius’ wrist, pulling his hand away sharply.

“Uh-uh” he said, shaking his head and Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut. This was it. He lived for this. Remus was the only one who had any semblance of command over him, no actual teacher could ever come close to the control Remus was able to lord over Sirius Black, and he loved it.

Remus shut his eyes in bliss for a second, before reaching out to grab Sirius’ mess of a tie and tug him towards him harshly. He took him by surprise always by switching on this rarely seen side of him; Remus was only ever dominant in the bedroom, nowhere else. Everywhere else Sirius took the lead, but the boy simply fell to his knees in Remus’ presence when they were alone.

“Let me show you how to do it properly,” he breathed against the shell of Sirius’ ear, and he unwrapped his tie like silk, retying it with shaking hands while Sirius looked up at him, eyes glassy and lust-blown.

“Thank you, Sir,” Remus put a finger to his lips, relishing in the shuddering moan that came from Sirius’ mouth as he dragged his finger over his full bottom lip, still kiss-bitten and plump from their session the evening before.

“Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, Black,” he hissed, and Sirius’ eyes fluttered closed as he whined softly.

The look of utter want and undoing in Sirius’ eyes was enough for him to bring their lips together finally, and taste Sirius like molten honey on his tongue. He moaned loudly into Remus’ mouth with ardent desperation as he kissed him within an inch of his life. He pulled away, gasping.

“Oh, but Sir, what are you going to do to me?” he said, fluttering his lashes and grinning, and if Remus’ brain hadn’t been entirely taken up by the thought of Sirius, he may have laughed at how comically similar his words were to what Sirius would actually say to a real teacher.

Remus pulled him closer still, so they were flush against each other.

“That’s no way to talk to your teacher” Remus said sternly, and Sirius looked like he was about to faint with want.

“You do know what they do to naughty boys in Muggle schools, don’t you, Black?” Remus whispered, his voice tinged with amusement and barely restrained lust.

Sirius breathed out shakily, barely able to concentrate he was so turned on. His cock honestly felt like it was going to explode, it was straining so hard against his sinfully tight jeans.

“N-no, Professor” he said, and Remus gripped his hips tightly, hands sliding down slowly to squeeze Sirius’ arse, hard. He hissed in pleasure as Remus raised a hand, leaving it hovering near Sirius’ backside, and the other coming up to grip his hair and pull, exposing the long line of his throat. Sirius could barely breathe, and Remus could do just about anything right now and Sirius would be mad with lust.

He whimpered softly and Remus growled in his ear.

“They get smacked, Sirius.”

Quietly, dangerously, and then without warning he brought down his open palm and smacked Sirius. The white-hot searing pain sent Sirius light-headed, and he cried out in delight as he was sent into that delicious space between pleasure and pain as Remus shoved him over the edge of the bed and smacked him again.

“Oh, Moony, fuck” he gasped, knuckles white as he gripped the side of the bed as hard as he could, hands fisting uselessly into the sheets as he tried to stave off his impending orgasm as long as he could. He needed more before he was done. Remus smacked him again and again, harder and harder until Sirius could barely feel his hand connecting anymore. Then Remus shoved him completely onto the bed and crawled on top of him, gripping his wrists and staring down at him, the wolf glinting in his amber eyes, dominant and just below the surface, now.

“Merlin Remus, it’s supposed to be your birthday, not mine” Sirius moaned breathlessly, tossing his hair back to give Remus better access to his neck, marking his property by sucking deep, purple bruises into his delicate, alabaster skin and gently licking each wound as he made it, searing strokes of his hot tongue gliding deftly up Sirius’ collarbone and neck as he fell apart beneath him.

“Yes, well, you needed to be taught a lesson” Remus growled, and Merlin above he was good at this.

Then they were kissing again and Sirius was absolutely just falling apart, neither of them were in control of anything they were doing any longer and it was messy and desperate and glorious.

Sirius struggled to pull himself out from under Remus’ predatory hold and forced his shoulders down onto the bed and crawled into his lap, straddling him and licking desperately into his mouth, tongue meeting Remus’ teeth and lips and he couldn’t get Remus’ clothes or his own off fast enough.

Still kissing while they pulled off each other’s clothes, Remus was panting harder now and Sirius moaned loudly as Remus finally unzipped his jeans and released him, and both of them were so caught up they couldn’t even keep up the game properly any longer, just needing to touch each other and feel each other’s skin against their own. They were desperately fumbling and grinding against each other, the friction between them delicious and heated.

“You’re so damn loud, Black,” Remus growled, nipping at Sirius’ bottom lip and sucking, hands drifting along the expanse of skin leading down to his cock, which was so hard and leaking that he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. Sirius groaned as Remus placed a hand over his mouth and one on his throat, pressing slightly and making Sirius gloriously light-headed.

“Shut your mouth, or someone will hear us” he whispered harshly, pulling Sirius’ hair again and mouthing along his neck, sucking the bruises already littered there and causing Sirius to cry out, strangled by Remus’ warm hand over his mouth.

“Fuck me, Moony” Sirius breathed as soon as he was released, head tipped back with Remus’ hands at his hips and stars in his eyes. He ground down once more on Remus’ cock and he moaned, long and low. God, if he could see himself like this, behaving like a bloody bird, all breathless and wanton and needy he would hate it, but in the moment he couldn’t help but just submit all of himself to Remus, to give him whatever he wanted. Remus looked at him then with so much vibrating lust and desperate love etched deeply into his deep amber eyes. Sirius was breathless with it.  
“Ride me” Remus ground out roughly, and Sirius couldn’t oblige quickly enough, performing a quick lubrication spell and allowing Remus to open him up a little, fingers scissoring into him torturously, gloriously quickly as neither of them could wait much longer, before he lowered himself slowly onto Remus, who gritted his teeth in anticipation and shivered at the feeling of being slowly enveloped in the heat of Sirius’ insides.

His current stillness was absolute torture, and he sighed at how exquisitely well they fit together before he gripped Sirius’ arse and guided him to move. Sirius obliged yet again, beginning to ride him properly, black hair tossed back , mouth open in pleasure, eyes trained on Remus as he guided their hips together and then slamming down into him. Remus couldn’t say anything other than a few stuttered words of “Sirius, fuck, f-fuck, Pads, oh fuck!” Sirius was grinding his arse back he pounded himself down, thinking distantly to himself that there would be a beautiful painting of bruises on Remus’ bony hips tomorrow morning.

Remus was gripping him tightly, and their eyes met then, amber meeting grey. Remus buried his hands in Sirius’ hair and stared up at him in awe.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful, Sirius” he whispered, and Sirius felt his lower stomach begin to tighten and that perfect, heart-stopping shudder that ran slowly up from his toes and before he could hold off any longer he was coming, all over Remus’ chest and Remus was coming too, moaning and filling him up inside and they were staring into each other’s eyes, broken in the best way and tear-stained and utterly sated.

They caught their breath for a few moments, still staring at each other and recovering from how explosive that had been. Then the spell broke, the lusty, heavily charged haze clearing and they were laughing, giggling at the sheer absurdity of what had just happened, and how intense it always seemed to be. Remus wondered how anyone could think of anything else after they had experienced such transformative, earth shattering sex like he did with Sirius every time they tumbled into bed together. Did it feel like this for everyone? Maybe it was because he loved Sirius Black so deeply, more than he had ever loved anyone or anything, that made him feel like this. Utterly broken and put back together, it was a confusing mix of emotions but Remus had never felt safer than when Sirius was holding his hand and whispering a litany of ‘ _I love you_ ’s in their hallowed bed.

\- - - - - -

“Did you have a good birthday, Moony?” Sirius whispered, sleepily, and Remus smiled into his boyfriend’s neck, secretly.

“The best, Pads. The trunk – I don’t know how to even thank you all, it’s just – “ he breathed in the scent of Sirius, the faint aroma of cigarettes and mint in his damp hair and all of a sudden he felt choked up again.

Sirius ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, auburn and honeyed curls raking through his fingers.

“I believe you just thanked me pretty thoroughly, Professor Lupin” Sirius said, tired but laughing, pressing chaste kisses to his forehead and Remus grinned, shaking his head.

“I suppose I did”, he mused, just as he heard knocking at the door of their dorm.

“Oi, I don't mean to rush your special birthday time, but are you both done in there? Wormy is hopping around here like a one-legged toad because he needs a piss” said James’ muffled voice from outside.

Sirius pointed his wand at the door and opened it for them without getting up, and Peter ran straight for the bathroom while James looked them both over shamelessly, snuggled beneath the covers in Remus’ bed. You couldn’t really have any shame when you had friends like the Marauders.

“Good birthday, then, Moony?” James said, winking at him and Sirius piped up,

“I’ll say, I just got fucked five way to Sund-“ Remus whacked him and shoved a hand over Sirius’ mouth as James pretended to vomit.

“Ergh - spare us the details please!”

Peter emerged from the bathroom then, a sly smile playing across his face.

“Actually, I believe James is just trying to deflect from the fact that he has spent his evening with the one and only love of his life, the glorious Evans” he laughed, and James flushed a deep red. Sirius looked gleeful and Remus released his hold over his mouth.

“What’s this then, dear Prongsy!” He urged.

James looked awkward, as he only ever did when talking about Lily, and it made Remus’ heart soar a little to know how deeply he obviously cared about her, underneath all the bravado.

“Well, it seems that your gift planning with Evans has made her change her opinion on us, Padfoot. Well, uh, change her opinion on me, at least – because she already liked you three, just not me, no idea why,” he blustered awkwardly, “but uh, she seems to have come around a little bit” he said, looking uncharacteristically nervous, and excited, but containing his glee should it all end up being an elaborate ruse for Lily to get close to him and then end his life in some way.  
Remus tried to hide his smile beneath the covers. He knew Sirius would never let James forget this.

Sirius was smiling too, cigarette between his lips now, smoke curling above him and his other arm still slung loosely around Remus.

Peter sat on his bed, removing his slippers. “Prongs and Evans spent the evening studying together. I was sitting with the girls on the other side of the room and we could see Lily giving James an absolute earful about the state of his Potions homework, but she does seem to be softening up to him quite a bit”.

He gave James a supportive clap on the shoulder, and James smiled excitedly, looking awestruck.

“It’s all down to you, Moony – if it wasn’t for your birthday present, Evans would have never given me the time of day!”

“We can hear the wedding bells already, mate!” cried Peter, and Remus laughed, feeling his heart almost ready to burst with love and pride and happiness, and decided in that moment that he really had had the best birthday ever, and he had no one to thank for that but every single last one of his his wonderful, brilliant friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! My bestie Abby had her birthday recently, conveniently two days after Remus and this was written for her, for being my co-Marauder :) It was also written to procrastinate writing my epic Marauders fic spanning the Hogwarts years that I'm trying desperately to get through so that I can start publishing it! I'm typing that here in the hopes that I can be made accountable and to force me to keep writing it.
> 
> Anyway, in the meantime I hope you enjoy this classic mix of fluffy, smutty goodness. I wanted to write something light hearted and nice for Remus' birthday, I always put both him and Sirius through so much in many of my other fics so I wanted to give Remus a good birthday where nothing went wrong and Sirius was able to give him a night to remember ;) 
> 
> I appreciate all the lovely comments and kudos that people give me more than you could ever know!! It inspires me to keep going so thank you and much love :)


End file.
